


Curbed

by Roxxy



Category: Metallica
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Explicit Language, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild S&M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxxy/pseuds/Roxxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He rubbed his thighs together and cursed under breath. Good news was: his legs were free. Bad news... he was completely naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curbed

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift, but I've been told it's enjoyable regardless. Shameless smut, to be honest. Justice era. Enjoy :)

He was gonna kill them. It was as simple as that. He was gonna twist their chicken necks and leave them to hang in the wind.

Both of his hands were locked to the headboard and the only thing he could do with his arms was swing his elbows pointlessly. He couldn't see anything due to some kind of cloth covering his eyes. It was tied around his head so there was no dislodging it.

He rubbed his thighs together and cursed under breath. Good news was: his legs were free. Bad news... he was completely naked.

He would kill them. Oh, it was them; there was no doubt about that.

And when he kills them, it will be a slow death— _three_ slow deaths. When he gets himself free.

James slumped into the cushy bed covers and groaned.

If he fell asleep instead of passing out, at least once, maybe— _maybe_ —he wouldn't fall victim to practical jokes. But this wasn't a practical joke and he knew it.

He suppressed a shudder and set his jaw.

Jason would be the first one to experience his rage. He had to be. It was his fuckin' job and he did it very well. After that, he would kill those two fuckers. Sweet, sweet death—

The door opened and James's breath caught in his throat. Muscles tightened all over his body.

Quiet voices could be heard somewhere to his left.

“Fuckin’ wimps! Why are you whispering? You have no idea what you got yourselves into. As soon as I get out of these—”

“You'll do what, James?”

_Lars._

James's jaw set.

“I'll shove you through the fuckin' wall, tooth fairy!” He growled.

Lars snickered.

“Sure you will.”

“You can't take me even when I'm three fuckin’ sheets to the wind; is that why you tied me up, you fuckin’ pussy?”

Lars didn't reply.

“Cat got your tongue, uh?” James licked his lips and strained his ears to hear anything. His skin prickled in anticipation.

The bed dipped and James buckled, trying to knee whoever was so bold to come near him.

“There, there, filly.” Lars chuckled quietly, patting James’s thigh. Two similar sounds joined him.

“You're signing your own death sentence. All of you!” James bent his knees to keep his exposed crotch out of the way.

“Don't be so touchy, James. We just wanna play.”

“Kirk! I will strangle you. I will hang you by your fuckin' hair—”

“I don't think you will, James.”

A hand slid up his thigh, making him shiver. He tried to kick it away, but a different hand soothed his chest.

“Relax,” Lars said. “It's just us.”

Then all of them chuckled again.

James yanked on his restraints in vain. He breathed heavily through his nose.

“You're all dead. Consider this your last fuckin’ indulgence in this world; because when I'm done with you, your own fuckin’ mothers won't recognize you.”

“Such big words.” Lars clicked his tongue. “I think he's wasting them—do you think he's wasting them, Kirk?”

“Mhm.” That hand trickled up his hip and stroked his belly.

James held his breath.

“What about you, Jase?” Lars asked.

James tensed.

Jason hummed briefly before he spoke.

“I think there's a much better way he could use his mouth.”

Whistles and cheers came from Kirk and Lars.

“You have no idea what's coming to you, Newkid.” James growled in a low voice. “You can't even imagine the things I'm gonna do to you. I will fuckin' skin you. Your worst nightmare will be your happy place once I'm done with you.”

“Do you think we should gag him?” Kirk asked.

“Nah.” Lars said. “We'll need his mouth, remember?”

Blood rushed to James's face and he turned his head to the side, gritting his teeth.

“What's the matter, James?” Lars murmured, his fingers gliding across the smooth skin of James's side. “No more comebacks?”

“Don't challenge him. He's finally silent,” Kirk said.

James counted all the curses he could think of. The things he would—

His pectoral muscle jerked when a tongue landed on his chest. Warm lips enveloped his nipple and sucked. Blood surged down to his belly and he stifled a gasp, trying to stay motionless.

“Your body is so hot, James,” Kirk crooned before he bent to kiss his chest again.

James squeezed his eyes shut under the blindfold. His heart was beating faster and his instinct was telling him to meet Kirk's touch, but he wouldn't. He mustn't show them.

“Give in, James.” Lars stroked his hip with a light touch, causing goosebumps to rise all over his skin. Fingers glided across the side of his ass, climbing up his leg and slipping between his thighs, but never close enough.

James breathed heavily, trying to control his responses. He swallowed when two hands parted his knees and a whiff of colder air met his crotch.

“’s what I'm talking about,” Lars mumbled. “Go on.”

That's when James realized the hands on his knees belonged to Jason.

His throat constricted and his abs tightened.

“Watch it, Newkid.” He growled.

Fingers slowly slid down his inner thighs, massaging the tense muscles into relaxation. Three pairs of hands slithered across his skin, encouraging his aroused body and James was sure the results were visible. Heat was rising in his face and slowly burning its way to his crotch. Another mouth landed on his other nipple and he squeezed his lips tight. He wouldn't show them—he _wouldn't_.

“I think he likes it,” Kirk noted. His fingers grazed James's sternum, trickling over to his armpit.

“I think he does,” Lars mumbled before his mouth latched onto the sensitive skin on James's ribs.

“I think he's gonna strangle you both,” James squeezed out.

Lars chuckled, his hot breath sending shivers down James's spine.

“I think somebody's pissed because nobody's paying attention to his dick.”

Kirk snickered.

“You're right.”

James couldn't hear anything for several seconds and he strained his ears. He shivered as a couple of fingers stroked the soft skin of his inner thigh—right down the sensitive crease between his leg and crotch. A cool fist wrapped around his expanding cock and tugged.

A treacherous groan left his lips and he felt himself hardening further.

“Nice one, Jase.” Kirk sounded impressed.

_Jason._

James swallowed. His ears were ringing and his palms were slippery. A hand cupped his balls and he let out a soundless breath. His heart was hammering in his chest.

“That's it, Het. Just let it go.”

“Fuck off,” James growled. He tossed his head to the side, licking his lips. He could feel sweat breaking out on his forehead.

Hands—there were several now—cupped his crotch; skating over his balls, rubbing the pulsing underside of his cock. James gasped and arched his back when a thumb brushed over the damp slit.

“Oh you'd like more of that, wouldn't you?” Lars mused before that same finger repeated the motion.

James shuddered and grunted. His crotch was on fire and his hips hurt with the strain he put on them trying not to buck or jerk. He licked sweat from his upper lip and tried to relax.

“He's still holding back,” Kirk noted. His long curls tickled James's sternum. “Let… go,” he whispered before his warm lips landed on the base of James’s neck.

James swallowed, and Kirk's tongue followed his Adam's apple.

One of the hands on his groin cupped the base of his cock and started jerking him of with tight, deliberate strokes.

James gasped and grunted just as Kirk's full lips opened to swallow the sound. A tongue entwined with his and two hands cupped his face. James felt his cock jump in someone’s firm grip. Another finger brushed a spot under its head and a moan bubbled out of him.

Fuck.

His breath turned into panting when Kirk parted away and he felt a mouth closing around his erection. All the blood had centered on his crotch, making him dizzy. James licked his lips and tried to calm himself.

“You should see how good Lars looks with your dick in his mouth,” Kirk whispered.

Heat rushed to James's face and the mental image sent another ball of fire to his leaking cock. He growled and yanked his restraints by default.

The only one he couldn't account for was Jason. Where the hell had—

Something warm and smooth nudged his lips.

“Open your mouth.”

Heat enveloped James's face. He growled and bared his teeth.

“You wish.”

Lars's mouth came off his cock with a wet sound.

“Be good, James.”

“Fuck off!” James snarled. He turned his head to the other side when Jason's cock nudged him again. “If you expect me to—”

One of Kirk's hands grabbed his hair and yanked back. James whimpered, trying to ignore the rush of blood that surged down to his cock.

“This is a game of give and take, James.” Kirk said. “Play nice.”

James growled and bared his teeth again, waiting for the nudge of Jason's cock. When he felt it, he stuck his teeth out, ready to bite.

Kirk pulled on his hair again.

James groaned low in his throat, feeling his cock pulse in Lars's mouth.

“None of that.” Kirk warned him. “Remember where your dick is.”

James swallowed a couple of times and licked his lips.

Alright. Now he could…

At the first slide of a smooth cockhead into his mouth, he squeezed his restrained fists and stifled a moan. The warm, swollen organ settled on his tongue.

“That's it,” Kirk commented lightly, placing a tantalizing kiss on his neck. His hand was still holding James's hair.

Letting Jason set the pace - which wasn't nearly as fast as it should've been - James opened his mouth fully and tried to relax.

“You look really good like this, Het.” Jason commented tightly – obviously trying to appear unperturbed – but his voice was thick with desire.

James could feel a blush creeping onto his face. He grunted, mouth full, and started sliding his lips up and down the swollen shaft. When Jason’s cock hit the back of his throat, his own jumped in Lars's mouth. He blushed profusely as he felt arousal pooling in his stomach. The smooth organ pulsed in his mouth, oozing precum down his throat.

James growled around the cock, reminding everyone that he was opposed to all of this. His muffled snarl turned into a needy moan when Lars tightened his lips and began jerking him off at the same time.

James tongued Jason's cock out of his mouth to catch his breath. His head fell back on the pillow and Kirk's clenched hand.

“Easy there,” Kirk cooed. He kissed the pulsing vein on James's neck, lips climbing up to his chin. The hand full of hair squeezed briefly, reminding James of his task.

Lars's fringe tickled James's pelvis, seeping onto his crotch and all around his cock. James grunted softly, and then blindly sought out Jason's cock, which the bassist was more than willing to offer.

“He takes it so nicely, doesn't he?” Kirk commented, stroking the back of James’s head.

James grunted, for once glad that he wasn't able to make eye contact with anyone.

Jason’s breath was ragged and he sounded like he was barely restraining himself. The thought made James’s heart beat faster. He was so hard he felt lightheaded. An image of Lars covered with his mess appeared in his mind and he choked around Jason’s cock.

“Ngh—”

Lars’s mouth popped off his cock with a slurp and Jason pulled out. James slumped back into the sheets, exhausted and strung tight at the same time. He felt the bed shift as Kirk got up and his warm touch abandoned him.

Still panting, he licked his swollen lips. He had no idea whether the guys were talking or not because his heartbeat was so loud it was the only thing he could hear.

His damp cock lay on his stomach, heavy and pulsing.

James swallowed and tried shifting his hands to ease the pressure on his wrists. Blood was still racing through his veins with a rush.

He didn't know how much time had passed before he felt two hands on his sides. His cock was lifted and redirected. His skin registered body heat a moment before someone straddled him, lightly sitting on his hips. Whoever it was, he wasn't heavy. Then again, all three of them were skinny fuckers; it could've been anyone.

Someone stroked his hair.

“Just relax,” Jason crooned from the side Kirk used to occupy.

James made a guttural sound.

A slippery hand took his cock and stroked it up and down a couple of times. It twitched urgently and James arched. He licked his lips, heart racing again. He didn't know what they had in store for him, but his body was all too eager to find out.

The person above him shifted and he felt pressure on his cock for a few moments before the head slipped into a tight entrance, drawing a moan out of him.

He growled and tugged on his restraints by default. He wanted to do something—dammit—he should be—

He cried out in pleasure and frustration as that person slowly sank down. James could feel the stretch of the muscle and the impossible tightness and warmth of the body's insides.

Fuck—just— _move—_

A breathy moan left the mouth of the person impaled on his cock and James froze as he recognized the sound immediately.

“Kirk—” He said breathlessly. His face flushed and his cock twitched inside the guitarist's ass.

“Ah... uh-huh,” Kirk whispered, clenching around him with a whimper.

James's hands grabbed thin air, throat swallowing the gathered saliva. He fuckin' wanted to see—

Two sweaty palms came to rest on his chest as Kirk slowly rose and sank down again, gasping.

“Yeah...” Lars's aroused voice came from somewhere near James. “That's it.”

James tossed his head to the side, trying to contain the heat that swirled around in his gut. He moaned softly and bit his lip but a hand grabbed his jaw and pulled it to the other side.

“Open,” Lars said.

James swallowed and obediently opened his mouth, blushing at his own compliance. A different cock slid past his lips and James groaned as it hit the back of his throat.

“God, yes—that's it.” Lars hissed, threading his fingers in James's hair and gyrating. “You're so good. Fuck, James, you're so good.”

James grunted, trying not to think about Kirk's tight ass sliding up and down his erection, or the way Lars was thrusting into his mouth—

He moaned, his orgasm lurking just around the corner. His thigh muscles shivered and his hands tugged the restraints by default.

Lars pulled out abruptly, leaving James’s mouth full of gathered saliva. His jaw was yanked to the other side and Jason's cock slid past his swollen lips. It pushed deeper and James gagged and growled, his skin burning. Tears were leaking out of his closed eyes and the only thing on his mind was their rough hands, their cocks and urgent breaths.

Fingernails dug into his chest and James hissed around Jason's cock, hips pumping up into Kirk's body.

Kirk whimpered and hissed. His legs tightened around James's hips as he slid up and down more rapidly. His muscles clenched rhythmically and he cried out as his cock burst, sending ropes of warm come across James's chest.

Jason pulled out with a gasp.

James swallowed the excessive saliva and tried to catch his breath. He could hear them beating off, he could smell their scent—he could feel Kirk's hair and hot breaths on his belly as he slumped forward—

“Fuck—fuck—ah—” Lars gurgled as the first ropey streak of come landed on James's chin. The next one came from the other side, followed by a grunt. It hit his open mouth. His teeth. His neck.

Kirk's butt clenched once around him and James bucked and cried out as his orgasm hit him hard, leaving him breathless and writhing in pleasure. He shuddered, his painfully stiff cock finally releasing into the guitarist's ass.

James groaned low in his throat, shivering and panting as the tingles continued coursing through his veins. His tongue swept over his come-splattered lips and in the foggy distance he heard hums of approval. Two cockheads reached his mouth and he licked them clean automatically, then tried to catch his breath.

Moments merged together, dissipating into a hot mess of sweat and come. He took in air through his mouth, vaguely registering the feeling of his softening cock being released and a body leaving him.

Kirk whimpered softly.

“Fuck...” Lars said breathlessly. “He rode you good, James. It's still dripping out of him.”

Licks of heat stroked James's face again.

“That was fuckin’ awesome. Wasn’t it?”

“Yeah. You suck real nice, Het.”

Everything that just happened swarmed James’s mind with persistence and his ego rose from its corner. Finally getting a hold of his breathing, he swallowed and stretched his legs. He bared his teeth and snarled, tugging on his restraints and realizing his hands were free. He ripped the blindfold off his face and straightened up to a sitting position.

The room was empty.

He grunted and tossed the cloth aside.

Oh, they would pay. Running wasn't gonna help them.

James took a deep breath and rubbed his sore wrists. Glancing down his body, he took in the red marks and drying come. He swallowed a newly formed lump in his throat, along with the taste of semen.

The things they'd done to him—the things he had allowed them to do—

He closed his eyes and felt his cock stirring. He grabbed a pillow and slapped it over his lap.

Letting a thick breath out of his lungs, he ran a hand through his long, sweaty hair and wondered why he had to pretend to resist every time.

More than that, he wondered how long it would be before they tried the one thing they hadn't done to him yet. He was terrified when he realized it wouldn't be long before he let them.


End file.
